It Started With A Bet
by Sasseria Davies
Summary: When James and Sirius proposed the bet, the girls just couldn't resist a chance to put the egotistic idiots down a few pegs. How hard could it be to avoid the charms they had been escaping from for 7 years? Answer: Very hard! JPLE SBSD
1. Phase 1: The Bet

**Sassy: So... I love this story, I admit.**

**Sara: I! LOVE! SIRIUS! BLACK!**

**Sassy: Why are we in all of SetoXSara's stories?**

**Sara: ^-^ we're her OC's!**

**Sassy: yeah... SETOXSARA OWNS NOTHING. AT ALL. NOT EVEN SIRIUS. SHE WISHES. ALL RIGHT TO QUEEN ROWLING.**

Phase 1: The Bet

"Go out with me."

"No."

"Go out with me."

"No!"

"Go out with me."

"Go away, Potter!"

Sassy sighed. Listening to this argument for the last **7 years** was giving her a serious headache. She tugged on her best friends' arm. "Come on Lily, let's go somewhere these arrogant arses won't bother us." The blonde Quidditch player said, as said arrogant arses James Potter and Sirius Black grinned. The messy-haired boy persisted in an annoying sing-song voice. "You know you want to, Evans!" He jostled Lily.

Sassy snapped. Grabbing the Gryffindor boy, she lifted him clean off the ground and pushed him against the wall. "Listen here, Puff skein! Even if you and Lily were the last to people alive and the entire Earth needed repopulating, she would rather let the race die out!" she snarled, dropping him on his butt. "Lils, let's go!" she demanded, flicking her hair out of her eyes. Padfoot grinned.

"Fancy going out sometime, Sassy?" he asked.

"Not. A. Chance, Black. I am NOT a worthless one night stand you can throw away when you've finished with her!"

Two slaps and 10 minutes later, Lily and Sassy were to be found in the library, rapidly taking notes from Herbology textbooks. "Stupid Mandrake roots," Lily muttered, fetching an arithmacy book. When taking said book off of the shelf she leapt back at the sight of two boys grinning at her like Cheshire cats. Sassy looked up from her notes to see the reason of her best friends' scream - and groaned at the scene before her.

"What do you want, idiots!" Lily hissed, flapping the textbook at them, before returning to her seat. The boys followed her earnestly.

"Padfoot and I have a proposition for you. A bet if you like." Prongs started. Lily and Sassy exchanged glances. A bet? How... intriguing. "I want to go out with my one true love Lily Evans, and Padfoot wants-"

"A relationship, not a one night stand!" the other cut in.

"-with you." James finished, turning to look at the redhead. "So, the bet is: we attempt to woo you by taking you out on a series of dates until the next Hogsmeade trip. We will then ask you out. If you say no, you win, and we will stop bothering you." The girls smirked. Easy. "But if you say yes... that pretty much answers itself. So what do you say?"

Without hesitation, the two stood up with a confidence surrounding them. "You're on!" they exclaimed, before promptly grabbing their books, and disappearing with a sweep.

James and Sirius watched them leave, and turned to exchange a high five and a devious smile. Everything was going according to plan. Phase one: complete.

A figure form the other side of the library had just witnessed the scene, and mused over this new information, before emitting a sigh. Remus just knew this was going to turn out bad. But then again, the werewolf smiled to himself, it would definitely be fun to watch!

**Sara: So... how'd it go? Was it good? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Sassy: Because if you like it, but won't review, we will not post another chapter MWAHAHAHA even no-one will like this crap.**


	2. Phase 2: Charming

**Sara: Thank you to everyone who read my story and special thanks to:**

**Sassy: G360, Sarah, m1347, sunshiniite, . and roflshvuakomail for reviewing.**

**Sara: Sorry if anyone has reviewed after I wrote this that I missed! SetoXSara owns Sassy, nothing else!**

**SetoXSara: Hi Readers! I rarely come to talk here, but I just wanted to say that the number of hits this story has gotten has made me motivated! Here you go! **

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Phase 2: Charming

Remus looked up from his book and sighed at the sight of Wormtail stuffing his mouth with cake in front of the common room fire. That boy never stopped eating. As he settled back down, a cough and the sudden feel he was being watched disturbed the werewolf. A cry of help emitted from the throat of one James Potter, and Remus stirred in annoyance, knowing he would have to put his book down and help Padfoot and Prongs in whatever scheme they were planning.

"Moony...? We need your help!" James cried, eyes wide with mock helplessness shining.

"Ughh... fine! Is this a ridculous plan to woo two cetain girls that youmade a bet with?" Remus asked, enjoying the looks of astonishment he received from the two Gryffindor boys all too much.

"How...? You...? We...?" Padfoot spluttered, interrupted by Moony's loud laughter.

"You two need to be quieter in the library," He stated, once his laughter had subsided. "Anyway, yes I will I help you. Girls like romance. Cards, poems, flowers, stuff like that. So be romantic. Like..." And Moony whispered his master plan to the two Anamagi, and the two lit up in glee, chuckling - startling a little dumpy rat.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Sassy and Lily woke to the sound of an owl tapping on the window of their dorm, flowers tied to its foot. the two girls shared a loook of confusion before carefully proceeding to the window. Lily took the two flowers, checked the notes attached to each and handed one to her friend. Lily read her note. 'My Dearest Lily, in the language of flowers, a red carnation means deep, romantic love. Your affecionae James xxx.' Twirling the delicte carnation in her hand, Lily smiled. Who knew James was so... poetic?

Meanwhile, Sassy read her, thinking it would be something vulgar. 'Dearest Sassy, a thornless, lavender rose means love at first sight. Do with this what you will. Love, a waiting Sirius :) xx.' The blonde brought the rose to her nos and sniffed warily, half expecting a bee to fly out, or water to spray her in the face. Nothing. Just a pleasantsmell. They began cooing over the notes and how thoughtful their ...partners for the bet were.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Remus smirked at the two shocked boys that were staring at the two girls open-mouthed. Sassy and Lily had walked into the Great Hall holding their flowers, and, instead of the usual glares James and Sirius received, they got smiles and a wink, before the girls sat down to enjoy breakfast (on the same table as them!)

"Close your mouths, you'll catch flies." Moony laughed.

"Thank you for the flower, James. It's very pretty," said Lily timidly, hiding her face. James struggled to comprehend what she had just said. His brain finally processed what she had called him.

"Lily!" James called, sounding surprised.

"Yes?" Lily replied, swallowing her scrambled egg.

"You... you called me James," he said softly. "I like the way it sounds." Lily blushed, letting a small giggle escape from her lips.

"Hey Sirius!" Sassy called. "Owl for you!" She pointed at the sky before promptly disappearing, a smile hidden beneath her bangs.

Sirius took the note that was attached to the owls leg before reading it, smirking, and running after the blonde Chaser. The note was left strewn across the table.

'Hey Pads.

The flower was gorgeous and I loved it. Thanks. Now it's my turn to do something for you ;) Meet me in the Room of Requirement at 8 tonight.

Love, Paws xx'

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**Sara: Was it good? Should Remus stay in the fic? What should happen in the RoR? Give meyour thoughts! **


	3. Phase 3: Hook 'em

**Sara: Thank you to everyone who has read or reviewed this fanfic so far! Sorry this isn't a quick update. SetoXSara wanted to make it longer this time! (I know this isn't very long, but NOW we shall be writing chapters 1,500 words or more, and putting more than one romantic thing in each.)**

**Sassy: If you look to your left, you'll see the disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER: SETOXSARA OWNS SASSY, NOTHING ELSE.**

**Sassy: And if you look down, you'll see the next chapter!**

**SetoXSara: I would like to thank Roxalicous here. Her story ****The Twelve Hours James Did Not Ask Out Lil**y inspired this mushiness :)

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Phase 3: Hook 'em

x-x-x-x Lily x-x-x-x

_James is so aggravating. He's cocky, arrogant, self-centred and an arse. And then he'll give you glimpses of his sweet, romantic, caring side and make you reconsider. And then he's an arse again! _Lily ranted inside her head, before walking into transfiguration. Staring at her seat - or more accurately, the messy-haired teenage boy sat in her seat - she scowled. _Stupid Ja-Potter. _Lily purposely overlooked her slip-up before stomping up to her desk. "Potter, I believe you are in my seat." she stated, continuing to glare at him.

"And your point is...?" James replied, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Let me make this clearer for you: Get out of my seat." And with that, she tipped him out ofthe chair and he face-planted the floor. Then, she plopped into her seat and propped her legs up on James' 'giant' head. The redhead heard a familiar voice laughing - and another one joined it. She looked up to see Sassy sat in James' usual seat next to Remus (McGonagall was scary when she was mad, so keeping Padfoot and Prongs apart was best) with her head thrown back, laughter shaking her body. Turning her head to see the other source of the laughter, she noticed Sirius doubled up laughing.

"Oh Prongs, you have such a way with Evans." He chuckled.

"Haha, Pads," the Chaser**(1)** groaned curling in on himself.

x-x-xNormalx-x-x

As James returned to his seat, (Sassy's laughter had subsided by this time, and she had already taken her seat next to Lily) Professor Flitwick walked in. "Today class, we are going to continue our work on writing messases in the air." Sirius turned around to share a smirk with James and Remus. Here came the next phase of the plan.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After 40 minutes of cursing and vigorous wand movements, Sassy and Lily had both mastered writing fairly difficult messasges, and were currently chatting through the messages about when they were going to write the Potions essay. Sassy sent Lily an elegantly twirled blue message. 'We should write it either in the Library or the dorms.'

'I agree. The common room is too loud.' The other replied in smoky red. Hearing a shout of triumph, the two girls peered round to see James leaping up and down with joy. "Send it then!" hissed Sirius, concentrating fiercly on finishing his own detailed letter. Soon, a long, copperplate message, bathed in a golden glow, floated across the room and stopped in front of Lily. 'My love burns for you like a dying Phoenix, and my Stag is not complete without your doe by its side. Lily dearest, I love you. James.' As more of the class read it, girls swooned and boys sniggered at the soppiness of the message.

Quickly a silver smoky message zoomed its way over and skidded to a halt in front of a startled Sassy. Her grumpy frown softened into a smile as she read the messsage though. 'To me, you are more beautiful than any Veela, and you shine more brightly than a Patronus at night. Love, Sirius.' To say the blonde was stunned would be an understatement. Sirius just didn't show his emotions publicly! Sure he did the loud, obnoxious thing were he would jump on the table and 'sing' (it was more of a pained shout) to her, but this... this was different. It was soft and romantic.

Lily leaned over and whispered to Sassy, and she nodded. James and Sirius exchanged glances nervously and watched as the two girls conferred and started writing back. Finally, a tiny little message floated over.

By the reaction of his friends, Remus knew that this was a good sign. He folded his arms over his chest and grinned to himself. He was most definitely, the _**Love Doctor!**_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**(1) JK Rowling has confirmed that she intended James to be a Chaser. Not a Seeker. That was the movies.**

**Sara: Did you like it? Was it good? Should you review? Yes you should!**

**Sassy: Sara. Shut up. Review or die. **

**Sara: What do you think the message was? **

**ALL CAST: REVIEW!**


	4. Phase 4: The Spectacular Gesture Part 1

**Sassy: SetoXSara is now SasseriaDavies. Also known as me.**

**Sara: *cries* WE ARE HORRIBLE PEOPLE! WE ARE SO SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES DX!**

**Sassy: The laptop packed in ages ago and Word isn't working, so basically, no writing until it gets fixed.**

**Sara: However, we have control of the other laptop now! Sasseria would like to formally apologize for updates or lack thereof.**

**Sassy: She's had some shiz to deal with and... well, it's not been fun. Things are going okay at the moment though!**

**Sara: Anyway, to the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: SEE CHAPTER 1.**

* * *

><p>Stage 4: The Spectacular Gesture Number One<p>

The 'Love Doctor' bashed his head on the table as his two best friends yanked on his arms and clothes. "Moony we need you! We need your ability and expertise! Why won't you heeelp!?" James poked him repeatedly.

Sirius whined. "Remus, help us please! You like Evans and Davies, you like us, so why won't you work your magic? Please!"  
>Remus growled under his breath. "If I do this, do you promise to leave me to get on with this damn Potions essay, please? Because, for the love of Merlin, you two are making we want to pull my hair out and shove it down your annoying throats!"<p>

Padfoot cocked his head to the side, rather canine-like. "How can throats be annoying?"

The sandy haired boy sighed and shut his book, motioning for the boys to sit down. They grinned and eagerly pulled up their chairs; Now things where going to get awesome! "So James. You received a note from Lily after Charms, telling you to meet her in the Room of Requirement along with Sirius and Sassy, correct?"

"What do you think it means?"

"Well, judging by the fact it says 'meet us in the where we arranged, love Doe and Paws', I'm guessing she wants you to come to the Room of Requirement." He joked. Prongs scowled and slugged him playfully.

"I know** that**, Moons. I mean, what are they going to do?" The werewolf pondered this question for a moment or two. What were those girls planning? No doubt it would be something both clever and daring, if it were a Ravenclaw and Gryffindor like those two. Remus rethought the bet at hand. If the girls won, the boys would leave them alone... but did they really want that now? Perhaps...

"You need to plan something big to wow them, because you need to make sure they won't distance themselves by making arses out of you both tonight. Time for 'the Spectacular Gesture Number One.' Remus smirked at his friends' expressions. First, they were going to need to change. "You two, upstairs now!" The Quidditch players jumped up one almost bounding to the dorm room, the other one strolling beside him. Remus shook his head. Those guys...

_~Some time later, when they were actually dressed...~_

"So, why are we in our Yule Ball dress robes again?" Sirius asked, preening in the mirror while Remus fixed the tails of his jacket. "Well, you need to be able to wow your lovers or whatever. So the first step is 'Look like a gentleman.'" The werewolf stepped back and nodded. "Finished." The boys looked... well, _spectacular_. Which, come to think of it, was the idea. James' hair was tamed to some degree, and Sirius wasn't drowning in cologne like usual. Yes, they were shaping up nicely indeed.

"Right," James started, brushing down his sleeves. "What's the plan, mate?" Not that he would show it, but James was actually pretty damn nervous about meeting up with Lily. She was easily the prettiest girl in the school in hie eyes. When he thought about that beautiful auburn hair tumbling down her back... Prongs sighed.

"Prongs! Listen, for Merlin's sake! What you two are going to do is be gentlemen. You are Gryffindors; chivalry is who you are. Now, while you were getting changed, I went and spoke to Elsy."

James sniggered. "What, the house elf with the crush on you?" He nudged Sirius and the both of them cackled, but Remus soon glared them into submission.

"No James. You guys took longer than I thought, so it should hopefully be ready by now. There is a three course meal for four waiting in the kitchens-"

"Moony, you genius! Sassy adores food! It's like, her second favourite thing! Apart from me, of course." Padfoot posed, before being shoved by Prongs into his bed post. The boys laughed.

James looked thoughtful for a moment. "Will we be needing the Map and the Cloak?" He asked, retrieving said items from the chest and the end of his bed. Remus nodded.

"Yeah. We're going to cover the food with the cloak and I'll levitate it."

"Wandless?" Sirius looked up.

"Yeah, it's good practice." Remus grinned, for the time had come. "Oh! You two, stay under the cloak until we get out of the common room, in case we pass the girls, okay? We don't want to ruin the surprise, now do we?" The boys grinned back and concealed themselves in the cloak.

They descended the stairs, and who should Remus run into? One Lily Evans, of course. "Hey Lily." he said smoothly, surprising the hidden friends with his composed attitude.

"Hi Remus," Lily smiled. "Popping out, are we?"

"Fetching chocolate. Elsy makes brilliant chocolate balls." It took everything in James and Sirius not to burst out laughing right then. "Well, see you later."

The redhead smirked. "Maybe you will, and maybe you won't." With that, she bounced up the stairs to the girls dorm, narrowly brusing past James under the cloak. Remus carried on with the boys behind them and down to the kitchens they went.

~_in the Room of Requirement~_

"Everything set?" Remus stepped back. "Yes. It's ready. I'm going now. Have fun!" He skipped out to the cries of "Moony, no wait please-" He chuckled to himself. He was so great.

* * *

><p><strong>Sara: Done! Phew! Took a whileto get back into this writing thing. Anyway, updates will be much more frequent from now on. I swear!<strong>

**Sassy: Review please? Give us feedback, tell us what you liked, what was crap etc.**

**Sara: No flamers please!**


End file.
